


Persistence

by Aviantei



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by the soundtrack, Poetry, Written for a Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviantei/pseuds/Aviantei
Summary: [Poem] "Is your heart racing yet? Can you experience the tension, the fear of death?"





	Persistence

**Author's Note:**

> This poem was originally published on fanfiction.net on December 4, 2014. Essentially, I wrote this for a class assignment while using several of the tracks on the [K] OST as a guide.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

**Persistence**

By: Aviantei

* * *

Soft little girl sits in red. Can you hear the choir of her voice? Is it even there? The plinks of the piano follow her footsteps into the snow.

Feeling something akin to sadness. The tones of the sound envelop something akin to peace. The king makes his way forward, unknowing of his fate.

Dominoes fall in succession. Jazz hides swords and conflict behind its sereneness. Are you fooled by the illusion that covers the conflict?

Take your peaceful life. Let it go. Bit by bit, it slips into something sinister, something mysterious. We are oblivious to the depths of its downfall.

Relax anyway. What do you perceive? Hide behind some ancient creed you no longer believe in. Follow it into battle.

Is your heart racing yet? Can you experience the tension, the fear of death? It may try to soothe you but the sensation persists, even once the sound dissipates.


End file.
